


Oh Damn, Drugged By Aliens Again

by captain_starcat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Drugs, Gen, John Sheppard is made of cats, Just sayin', Vaguely meta, and Rodney seems to be a cat person, nudge nudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_starcat/pseuds/captain_starcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[What it says on the tin]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Damn, Drugged By Aliens Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Aug. 31, 2009

He finally got his eyes more or less focused on Sheppard, who was poking at his belly with an air of great concentration. A small part of Rodney's brain asked, giggling, whether this was taking navel-gazing to a whole new level? Another part mused on the fact that Sheppard was somehow simultaneously leaning on the wall, end table, some sort of decorative urn, and the floor. It was like the man had no bones in his _entire body_. Rodney stared accusingly. "Are you made of _cats_?!" he demanded, squinting.

Sheppard looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Possibly," he said sagely, and fell over.


End file.
